zimfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Kalafyre Nay/Invader Zim and Danny Phantom crossover
It was a normal day in Amity Park. Danny Phantom was fighting ghosts. Ember McLain had escaped from the ghost zone. She was looking for revenge. The same thing happened at Zim's home town. But instead of Danny it was Zim and instead of Ember it was Tak. Meanwhile Jack Fenton and Professor Membrane where working in thier labs. They both had a huge lab accident causing the different places to merge. Irk , the town Zim lives in, the Ghost Zone and Amity Park all merged together. Then Tak got to meet Ember and Zim got to meet Danny. Meanwhile Gir and Gaz where in the video game section at the mall. That mall merged with the Amity Park mall so Sam and Tucker met them. "A fellow goth! Awesome!" said Sam. "Be quiet. I'm trying to play my GS2!" said Gaz. Tucker grinned. "Wanna be techno buddies? I'm tucker. Whats your name?" he said. "I'm Gaz" Gaz said as she slapped him so hard it left a mark red as the red in paint tools. "Oh thats gotta hurt" Sam said. "Oh it does" Gaz and Tucker said together. "How would you know? your the one that hit me!" said Tucker. "I do that enough to relize it hurts. Makes me do it more often." said Gaz. "It's gonna be tough being around - Oooh! A robot! Is he yours?" said Tucker. "I LOOOOOVE TAACOOS!" Said Gir. "No. he is Zim's robot." said Gaz. "Who is Zim?" Sam asked. "Some alien me and my stupid older brother know" replied Gaz. Meanwhile, the Almighty Tallest where having some snacks. Since the ghost zone merged with Irk, several ghosts where seen. "Do you think Zim did this?" asked Purple. "I dunno, Purple" Red said. "So whats your name?" asked Ember. "I'm Tak." said Tak. "I'm Ember" said Ember "I just forgot it. What's your name again?" Said Tak. "RAR!" said Ember, enraged. "YEAH! OOOOH! IT WAS, IT WAS SEPTEMBER, WIND BLOWS, THE DEAD LEAVES FALL. TO YOU, I DID SURRENDER, 2 WEEKS, YOU DIDN'T CALL. YOUR LIFE GOES ON WITHOUT ME MY LIFE, A LOSING GAME. BUT YOU SHOULD, YOU SHOULD NOT DOUBT ME! YOU WILLL REMEMBER MY NAME! OH EMBER! YOU WILL REMEMBER! EMBER, 1 THING REMAINS! EMBER SO WARM AND TENDER, YOU WILL REMEM-" "Whoah whoah whoah! i was just kidding." said Tak. "Oh OK" said Ember. "I need help getting revenge" they said together. "Who do you need to get back at?" asked Tak. "Danny Dipstick Phantom" replied Ember. "I need to get back at Zim" said Tak. "Why not work together and get back at them both at once." said Ember. "We'll lure them into a trap. I'll use my guitar to make them our slaves" said Ember. "Hey Dipstick!" said Ember. Danny looked over. He chased Ember, and ended up in the trap. "Now to get Zim!" said Tak. She went to get Zim and led him into the trap. "I'll play a love song!" said Ember. She then had total control over Danny and Tak then had total control over Zim. Sam and Gaz show up. When they see that this happened, they said "No! Not my boyfriend!" "MWAHAHAHAHAHA! You will never have your love pig, Gaz!" said Tak. Then Sam remembered how she beat Ember the first time." "Gaz, how did you defeat Tak the first time?" Asked Sam. "Knocked her out of her ship, why?" "Hey Tak! Come here,"said Sam,"you too Ember!" Gaz told Sam where Tak's ship is and they led Tak and Ember to the mall to pick up Tucker for bad singing, and Gaz said "Gir sing bad, too so we'll bring him" and they led the evil 2 to Gaz's house to lure Tak in and Gaz flew the ship up to space and knocked Tak out of the ship while Sam got Tucker and Gir to sing, both breaking the spell. And Zim and Gaz kissed and Danny and Sam kissed. Then Membrane and Jack un-merged the places. THE END.Kalafyre Nay (talk) 12:07, May 29, 2013 (UTC) Category:Blog posts